cnco_wiki_dramafandomcom_es-20200214-history
CNCO Wiki Drama
en: Sony Music Entertainment, CNCO 'CNCO' ::: left CNCO *'Nombres:' **CNCO (Wroldwide) **Pronunciacion: SIENSIOU / CEENECEO **'¿Por qué "CNCO"? ': CNCO viene de la palabra "cinco" debido a que estaba integrado por cinco chicos, pero para darle mas originalidad le quitaron la "i" dejando solo como "CNCO". *'Origen:' Latinoámerica (Ecuador, República Dominicana, México, Cuba, Puerto Rico). *'Número de integrantes': 5 Chicos *'Debut:' 13 de Diciembre del 2015. *'Nombre del fanclub official :' CNCOwners. **'¿Por qué CNCOwners?' el nombre del fanculb tiene dos partes, "CNC" viene del nombre de la banda, y "Owners" que está en ingles que significa "Propietarios", ya que segun los integrantes sus fans les pertenecen. *'Género': Pop, Pop urbano,Balada y Reggaetón. *'Agencias:' **Sony Music Latin (Latinoamerica) **SYCO (Gran Bretaña) Carrera Pre-Debut Concursarón en un reality show de talentos ¨La Banda¨ en septiembre de 2015, un programa de televisión emitido ese año por la cadena estadounidense de habla hispana Univision. Los chicos dieron todo de si con sus talentos, que llegaron a la final solo unos pocos podrán llegar a un grupo que debutará en cuanto el programa finalizara. Despues de ese momento los participantes tuvieron que pasar por diversas pruebas que demostraron su valia como artistas, siendo juzgados por la audiencia y por los jueces del Espectáculo (Ricky Marti, Alejandro Sanz y Laura Pausini). En septiembre de 2015 recibieron el nombre (CNCO) asi quedando solo siete participamtes del reality show y dos de los chicos no fueron elegidos y mientras que los otros cincos si fueron elegidos. En primer integrante en ser elegido en la Banda fue Christopher Vélez, el segundo integrante fue Richard Camacho, el tercero integrante fue Joel Pimentel, el cuarto integrante es Erick Colón, y el quinto integrante fue Zabdiel de Jesús. 29 de enero de 2016 su 1º sencillo "Tan Fácil". El 29 de enero de 2016 lanzaron su primer sencillo, "Tan Fácil", que debutó en el "Latin Rhythm Airplay" de Billboard en el número 2512 en la lista de Hot Latin Songs en el número 23; alcanzó más adelante el 1 en la carta de "Airplay Latin". 30 de enero de 2016 el 1º concierto "The Fillmore Miami Beach". Para el 30 de enero de 2016, celebraron su primer concierto en The Fillmore Miami Beach. Comenzaron el 12 de febrero su gira como actos de apertura en el One World Tour de Ricky Martin para algunos de sus shows en Estados Unidos, incluyendo Hollywood, Florida y San Juan, Puerto Rico, así como países de América del Sur como Chile y Argentina. 13 de mayo su 2º sencillo "Quisiera". El 13 de mayo, lanzaron su segundo sencillo "Quisiera", que alcanzó su punto máximo en las listas latinas Hot Latin de Billboard en el número 29, y el vídeo el 3 de junio. También en mayo, cantaron el himno nacional en el Estadio Yankee. En el mes de julio fueron nominados a seis premios y ganaron cinco de ellos, en los Premios Juventud. En agosto, su Fandom 'CNCOwners', votaron al primer lugar de la banda en "Favorite New Latin Boy Band Poll" de Billboard, con CD9 en segundo lugar y Dvicio tercero. El 23 de agosto, En un juego inspirado en Pokémon Go, llamado 'CNCOGo', los aficionados ecuatorianos encontraron la primera canción, "Cometa". 'CNCOwners', votaron al primer lugar de la banda en el "Favorite New Latin Boy Band Poll" de Billboard, con CD9 en segundo lugar y Dvicio tercero. En un juego inspirado en Pokémon Go, llamado CNCOGo, el 23 de agosto los aficionados ecuatorianos encontraron la primera canción lanzada a través de la aplicación, titulada "Cometa". 26 de agosto su 1º álbum "Primera Cita". Se convirtió rápidamente en un éxito mundial y fue certificado como Diamante, Platino y Oro en los Estados Unidos, América Latina y Europa. A lo largo de su corta pero increíble carrera, el grupo ha ganado numerosos premios, entre ellos seis Latin American Music Awards, cinco Premios Juventud, tres Premios Tu Mundo, tres Latin Billboard Awards, tres Premios Lo Nuestro Awards, un Premio Kids Choice, un Premio Teen Choice y un iHeartRadio Music Award. El 26 de agosto, su primer álbum, Primera cita, Wisin, que ha trabajado con Daddy Yankee, Jennifer López y Ricky Martin, dijo sobre el álbum, "Es una unión de países y culturas, es lo que nos mantiene creciendo porque la gente puede entender que podemos unir diferentes géneros "Su primer álbum, Primera Cita, salió a la venta el 26 de agosto de ese año. El álbum tiene catorce canciones e incluye un remix urbano de "Tan Fácil" con Wisin y la canción "Quisiera" con el cantante español Abraham Mateo. En noviembre, grabaron el vídeo musical del tema "Para Enamorarte", en la Escuela de Artes Visuales y Escénicas Ramon C. Cortines de Los Ángeles. Fue producido conjuntamente con Toyota y contó con la participación de los fans de la banda. El clip de vídeo fue transmitido en el final de la temporada de La Banda el 11 de diciembre, luego sería publicado en la página latina de Toyota en Facebook y en YouTube. '7 de octubre 2016 "REGGAETÓN LENTO".' Su gran hit ha sido esta canción que ha conseguido convertirles en la primera boy band latina que alcanza un billón de reproducciones en youtube. Tal ha sido el éxito que hasta han logrado con esta canción introducir a Little Mix en el mundo de este género urbano latino. Las chicas han participado en el remix que podría llegar al nº1 del Reino Unido. Febrero de 2017 su 1º tour "MasAllaTour" Su primer tour titulado "MasAllaTour" comenzó en febrero de 2017 en América Latina. En el mes de febrero de 2017, comenzó en Bolivia su primera gira "Más Allá Tour" por toda Latinoamérica. 6 de abril de 2018 su 2º álbum "CNCO" CNCO lanzó su último single "Mamita", que será parte de su álbum homónimo de segundo año programado para ser lanzado el 6 de abril a través de Sony Music Latin. La canción continúa la racha del grupo, que los convirtió en uno de los nombres más populares de la música latina de hoy. Este año, el talentoso grupo de latinos debutó con éxito en el prestigioso Festival de Música de Viña Del Mar, uno de los eventos musicales más importantes de la música latina; ganadora de una Gaviota de Oro, una Gaviota de Plata y el premio al Artista más popular del festival. CNCO también está nominado en cuatro categorías en los próximos iHeart Radio Music Awards; cuatro categorías en los Latin Billboard Awards y recientemente obtuve una nominación en los Nickelodeon´s Kids Choice Awards. 6 de octubre de 2018 su 2º "CNCO World Tour" El 6 de octubre de 2018, la banda comenzó en Guatemala su segunda gira internacional, CNCO World Tour. En un breve descanso de la gira, el 7 de noviembre de 2018, viajaron a España para promocionar «Llegaste tú» en el programa Operación Triunfo 2018, un sencillo junto a Prince Royce. 14 febrero de 2019 regresarón "Pretend". La boy band latinoamericana CNCO presentó su nuevo single, Pretend, un tema mitad en español, mitad en inglés, con el que aspira a conquistar los mercados norteamericano y europeo. El nuevo track incluye referencias a un tema de los años ochenta de DeBarge, Rhythm of the Night, que lo transforma en un himno imposible de sacarse de la cabeza. La banda está en medio de una gira por Estados Unidos que los tendrá de visita por varias ciudades como San José, Los Ángeles, Boston, Miami y Nueva York. 'Single de CNCO- 2019 "De cero"' CNCO no para de crecer. Desde que salió a escena, en 2015, Christopher Vélez, Richard Camacho, Erick Colón, Joel Pimentel y Zabdiel de Jesús sorprendieron con cada una de sus canciones -como "Reggaetón lento", "Hey DJ", "Pretend" o "Mamita"- que se transofrmaron rápidamente en éxitos. "De cero", su nuevo video filmado en Los Ángeles, con la dirección de Nuno Gomes, superó en pocas horas las 700 mil visualizaciones en YouTube. La historia que narra el video encuentra a la banda con las actrices que los van a acompañar en la filmación pero resulta que son sus ex. Así, cada escena es ficción/realidad en la que se tienen que volver a ver la cara después de una vieja ruptura. Todo termina bien. Puro amor. Los integrantes de la boyband compusieron el tema junto a un puñado de compositores que suelen trabajar junto a J Balvin, Sebastián Yatra, Maluma, Prince Royce y Jennifer López. Dentro de los más recientes proyectos que tiene la banda CNCO es su participación en los Premios Juventud 2019 como anfitriones junto a Lali Espósito. Además, compiten en las categorías “Nuevo en U.S.A pero conocido en casa”, “Coreografías que me matan” y “Esto sí es”. La próxima entrega se realizará el 18 de julio en el Watsco Center en Miami, Estados Unidos. La cantante argentina también figura en el puesto número 13 de los 25 artistas con más nominaciones. Integrantes: :::::::: left De izquierda a derecha : Christopher, Zabdiel, Erick, Joel, Richard. *Christopher Vélez (Vocalista, Bailarín y Visual) *Richard Camacho (Vocalista principal, Rapero y Bailarín) *Zabdiel de Jesús (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Joel Pimentel (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Erick Colón (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discográfia Colaboraciones Premios Giras De conciertos ;Acto de apertura ;2016 ;*''One World Tour'' (Ricky Martin) (Latinoamérica) ;*'2017: ''Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull LIVE! (Enrique Iglesias y Pitbull (cantante)) (Estados Unidos y Canadá)' ;Acto Principal ;2017-2018 ;*'Más Allá Tour''' ;*'2018-2019: CNCO World Tour' Enlances *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Canal de Youtube Oficial Twitter / Personal *Twitter Oficial | Christopher *Twitter Oficial | Richard *Twitter Oficial | Zabdiel *Twitter Oficial | Joel *Twitter Oficial | Erick Instagram / Personal *Instagram Oficial | Christopher *Instagram Oficial | Richard *Instagram Oficial | Zabdiel *Instagram Oficial | Joel *Instagram Oficial | Erick Galeria ' 58542722_583656288708367_1403722314515742720_n.png|'CNCO y Riki''' 58574561_317141405622154_4586103406506016768_n.png|'CNCO Solo Yo' 58695665_2494796954076694_7885023754558898176_n.png|'CNCO y Prince Royce' 58667534_509988879537318_2953656645911052288_n.png|'CNCO in Japon' 58873523_194825138067709_4274202142736121856_n.png|'CNCO y Leslie Grace' 59286008_643689686054891_1244390804634468352_n.png|'CNCO Solo Yo mv' 59325820_426433488171919_6321790928809885696_n.png|'CNCO mix Hey DJ' CNCO.jpg Grupo-CNCO.jpg 56abd088a28f0.jpeg 1200px-CNCO_264.jpg|'CNCO en LA BANDA' 58583781_523454791517412_2805798758908952576_n.png 58574780_406881466560461_553692821429682176_n.png 58591298_289848751950243_8027707992675713024_n.png 58761578_239751333559629_4087517592464392192_n.png 58594618_411229849659703_392329491369689088_n.png 58666070_2140440636048293_5769692751427796992_n.png|'CNCO y Ricky Martin' 58666077_842625002773969_233101202437439488_n.png|''CNCO'' 58671865_1713529125460268_1531531324244885504_n.png|'CNCO en Japon' 58680872_2313788252210578_696332314577207296_n.png|'CNCO y Meghan Trainor' 58734971_421737268623994_2423116945202085888_n.png|'CNCO y sus mini-cnco' 58761537_172734757007857_2438220652965003264_n.png|''CNCO World Tour 2018'' 60013149_2524617047568718_3596238909362667520_o.jpg|'CNCO Billboard Music Latin' 45341815_202089157335031_3811898108540223084_n.jpg CNCO-De-Cero.jpg ' '''Discográfia' :: thumb|left|201pxthumb|center|192px :: thumb|left|200px : : thumb|center|201px :: thumb|left|200pxthumb|center|200px :: thumb|left|200pxthumb|center|200px :: thumb|left|200pxthumb|center|200px :: thumb|left|200pxthumb|center|199px :: :: thumb|left|200px : thumb|center|200px :: thumb|left|200pxthumb|center|199px : thumb|left|200px ::: thumb|center|226 px